por favor, ya no
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: ukitake ha estado enamorado de toushiro por mucho tiempo. por fin se decidio a confesarse, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, algo se interpuso y el termino ahogando su amor. ahora toushiro tratara de arreglar su erro. denle una oportunidad :3 YAOI


Hola!!!!! Ya me extrañaban? Les traigo una sorpresita!!!

Mi querida Hirako-taicho (BD jo, si Maka. Tu sabes que eres mi hirako XD) y yo hemos dedicado afanosas tardes a la escritura de un hermoso y meloso Ukitake x toushiro. Espero les guste y dejen un lindo review

* * *

Matsumoto había desaparecido, otra vez, dejando los reportes a medias, otra vez, y Toushiro corría de un lado a otro buscándola y llenando los formularios, otra vez.

Tenia los nervios casi al borde de la locura, su escuadrón había tenido practica, aunque todo había salido bien necesitaba los reportes y ordenar los repasos y asesorías para los que no habían realizado con eficacia el ejercicio

-oii~ Shirou-chan~! -el ojiverde casi tira los papeles que llevaba en las manos, detuvo su carrera y saludo al comandante de la octava división-quieres ir a comer?-le pregunto el peliblanco mayor con una radiante y tierna sonrisa

-comandante Hitsugaya- el ojiverde acomodo las hojas que estaban a punto de caérsele -ahora no puedo, de nuevo Matsumoto dejo el trabajo a medias y debo ir a llenarlos yo-

Ukitate llevaba toda la semana pidiéndole ir a comer, cenar o hacer otra actividad pero Hitsugaya nunca aceptaba, siempre daba alguna excusa, inventando trabajos que ya había hecho o citas que había programado. Nunca aceptaba, no quería ir con el y mucho menos que estuvieran solos, pero no sabia por que el rechazo al peliblanco mayor

-oooh! vamos Shirou-chan!!- ponía carita con un tierno puchero -no tardaremos, si?-como un cachorrito, pensaba Toushiro al verlo entornar sus ojos

Pero había algo que le hacia decir que no, un impulso que le obligaba a decir que no, no importara cual fuera la invitación, toushiro ni siquiera podía pensarlo, inmediatamente Ukitate terminaba la invitación el pequeño ojiverde le daba una excusa

-yo…yo podría ayudarte con el trabajo- se ofreció el comandante de la octava división -si, te ayudare y así podremos ir a comes o a cenar, que dices Shirou-chan?-

-(rayos!!) no te preocupes puedo hacerlo yo solo- Toushiro no sabia como zafarse de la proposición

-si, yo se que puedes hacerlo todo solo, y siempre haces las cosas bien, aun a tu edad eres un gran capitán, para mi el mejor…- Ukitate se perdió en sus adulaciones al pequeño capitan

-comandante…-le hablo el ojiverde, molesto e incomodo, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos en voz alta

-ummm?- Juushiro se sonrojo, de repente había dicho cosas vergonzosas

-en verdad no quiero molestarte, dejemos la comida para otro día, si?- Toushiro trato de dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa de tranquilidad, tal ves así el mayor desistiría

Pero al parecer no fue así

-ohh! No es ninguna molestia, además me gusta ayudar y mas si es a ti, que lindo y considerado eres, pero no te dejare solo con todo ese papeleo. Vamos-

Y sin que Toushiro pudiera alegar algo Ukitate, le quito los papeles y se dispuso a caminar junto a el

-si te ayudo podremos ir a comer, que te gustaría?- le preguntaba alegre el mayor con su eterna y dulce sonrisa, y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas -hay un lindo lugar cerca de la puerta norte, venden un dango delicioso o si prefieres podemos ir por ramen, o por sushi- Ukitate había tratado de no ponerse nervioso pero no podía evitarlo

Acompaño a Toushiro a dejar los papeles, se quedo con el un rato en su oficina ayudándole a terminar los reportes, hablaba y hablaba sin saber a ciencia cierta que tanto decía, y solo reaccionaba cuando sentía que había hablado de mas o Toushiro le decía que divagaba.

Se llevaron un poco más de tiempo del que Ukitate esperaba, pero aun podían ir a cenar, y el sabia de un lindo lugar con mesas en el jardín, una terraza donde podían ver el cielo y estar a solas; ahí podría, por fin, confesar sus sentimientos hacia el peliblanco menor

-ya solo falta entregarlos-le dio Toushiro acomodando sus papeles -los llevare con Aizen y habremos terminado-

-si, te espero o te acompaño?- le pregunto tiernamente el mayor, sentía sus manos temblar y no podía disimular su alegría, poco faltaba para que brincara de felicidad

-si quieres adelántate, no tardare- le dijo saliendo de la habitación

Ukitate estaba nervioso pero muy feliz y aprovecharía el tiempo para adornar el sitio para Shirou-chan, pediría todas las comidas que fueran del agrado del joven. Salió de la oficina y vio perderse a Toushiro al doblar la esquina y el tomo el camino contrario

Iba reluciente, con un hermoso brillo en los ojos al pensar en como quedaría adornada la terraza, en lo mucho que espera confesarse y como deseaba rozar los labios de su amado niño

La luna ya se había dibujado en el cielo, todo estaba iluminado por su resplandor, la noche tenia un brillo hermoso y alegre, muy alejado del semblante de Ukitate. Había estado esperando toda la tarde, viendo como el sol se ocultaba y lo suplantaba la luna. Se había quedado solo en la terraza esperando a que Toushiro llegara, pero no aparecía. Su vista se había perdido en la luna, parecia una estatua y no se percato que alguien estaba detrás, en la entrada de la terraza.

El pequeño había llegado y estaba sorprendido ante la decoración. Cada aspecto del lugar había sido cuidado y cada pequeño detallito arreglado, el aire estaba impregnado del sutil perfume de gardenias y rosas, delicadas estolas blancas adornaban los pilares y las vigas de la terraza mientras velas azules daban al lugar un aire de romanticismo e intimidad. La noche era ambientada por el murmullo de una pequeña fuente y el cantar de algunas campanas de viento

Todo esto era para el?, toushiro no podía creer todo lo que ukitate había hecho, para el, cuanta dedicación y solo para el.

Su mano rozo suavemente una de la canastitas de bambú, poso su mirada en aquellas flores, gardenias y estrellas de belén, creaba un hermoso contraste entre el blanco puro y el celeste del mar.

El viento soplo aun más fuerte e hizo resonar las campanas de viento, Toushiro volteo y miro a Ukitate que estaba sentado, recargado en un pilar dándole la espalda

-ejem, ejem…- hitsugaya tosió suavemente para captar la atención de ukitate pero este ni se movió -Ejem! Ejem!- volvió a imitar el sonido más fuerte pero nada -…- en su frente se formo una pequeña arruga al sentirse ignorado

Camino hacia el y lo sacudió suavemente del brazo

-Ukitate?-

-aaah!-el comandante de la 13º división se asusto dando un salto y pegándose en la cabeza con el pilar

-comandante esta bien?- pregunto preocupado por la salud del peliblanco mayor

-Shirou-chan! Si estoy bien jeje –sonrió nervioso solo me diste un buen susto-le decía Juushiro mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-perdona, yo…- Toushiro desvió la mirada con un aire de tristeza

-uhm? Ya te dije, fue mi culpa por estar dormido, no te escuche llegar, no te preocupes- ukitate puso en su cara una sonrisa reluciente

-eso no, perdona pero no pude llegar a tiempo, hubo un problema y me tuve que quedarme con aizen, yo…lo siento- el ojiverde seguía sin mirar al mayor, con tristeza

-oh si, no hay problema, yo se que ocurren contratiempos, no fue tu culpa- el mayor de los peliblancos le desacomodo el cabellos al menor -ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar-dijo ukitate mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Toushiro le tomo de la muñeca, deteniendo su andar pero el comandante Juushiro solo se detuvo, no se dio la vuelta

-perdóname, yo…tu hiciste todo esto para mi y yo…- dijo con un leve dolor en el pecho

El comandante de cabellera larga tomo con fuerza la mano del ojiverde que aun lo agarraba

-ya no…- suspiro y relajo el agarre cambiando la fuerza por delicadeza -no sigas solo olvídalo, si?-

-Ukitate?- Toushiro entrelazo sus manos con las de ukitate y camino para quedar frente a el

Al ver su rostro se hizo un agujero en su pecho y apareció un dolor fuerte y punzante

-olvídalo, yo….de alguna manera sabia que no llegarías; pero no lo quería aceptar, porque me dolía y ahora duele mas. Así que trato de borrar esto, sabia que esta vez y, las otras…tu no querías estar conmigo, y yo aun así insistí, así que es mi culpa, pero no digas nada mas, no quiero que siga doliendo-

Juushiro tenia una mirada de dolor y su voz se quebraba a cada palabra. Era un Ukitate muy distinto al que Toushiro conocía

Ukitate soltó torpemente sus manos de las de Hitsugaya y se dirigió a la salida

Aunque el ojiverde intento alcanzarle, ukitate no detuvo su andar, incluso no pudo ni siquiera detenerse, no llego a su casa. Continuo caminando bajo la noche fría, hasta que sus piernas se negaron a moverse y se doblaron, ahí se quedo mirando la luna solitaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del primer capitulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamento dejarlo ahí, pero espero les haya gustado. Si es así dejen un review, que nada les cuesta. Así nos motivan a terminar el segundo capitulo y subirlo rápido :3

BD les prometo que en el siguiente cap habrá LEMMON (si!!! Mi regreso triunfal al lemmon XD) anden!! Hay que mandar muchos reviews!!!


End file.
